Fanciful Facade
by Mirthful-Sylph
Summary: Fantasy AU - Axel has chosen Roxas as his next mortal conquest and makes promises of sweet freedom and magic "Ensnaring a human into complete submission is almost as exciting as the Kill itself..." Rating will go up; blood and language. REWORKING!


**Part I**

_**[G e n e s i s]**_

Watching the way he licked his lips whenever my fingers cascaded down his silken skin sent ripples down my spine; made my sharp-toothed smile widen in excitement as I continued my hypnotic speech in a delicious whisper, "Let me take your thoughts away," I could hear his lips part as a gust of air filled his delicate lungs, watched as his chest rose and the shadows cast by the sole lantern in the room deepened upon the midnight fabric that was wrapped around the sun-kissed flesh. "We'll escape into the sweet oblivion of night together, no restraints...the world will melt away before your feet." The words poured into his mind like nectar, oh so sweet.

His body relaxed and the clarity in his eyes was shrouded by my spell. The Haze* was upon him now, only a few more bats of my pretty little eyes and he would be mine.

I leaned in closer, my body now completely parallel to his on the homely bed in which he had been sleeping mere minutes before, and whispered promises of freedom and magic into his ear. "...all you have to do is say _yes_." I finished in a silky purr, fingering a particularly long spike atop of his head. Golden like the star I had once basked in all those years ago.

"Just say...yes?" He looked up at me, eyes wide and youthful. _So alive..._ I had to lick my lips in anticipation. Mortals of this tender age were always so...delicious. _Patience now. _I reminded myself and smoothly backed away from him, I couldn't risk taking a small nip while he was still in the safety of his home.

"Ah, indeed, my dear boy." I turned and walked gracefully to the windowsill in which I had entered, sitting upon the worn wood, my face fixed on the moon and her loyal, shining knights. "You see, my magic won't work without your consent. So..." My gaze snapped back onto him, full-force. "Do I have it?"

His eyes, still wide and trusting, grew bigger still as he half-laid, half-sat on his bed, mouth slightly agape. Confused? "I..." His brows knitted together, pearly teeth now clenched. "I don't..." No, I had misread him; he wasn't confused, the Haze was fading and reason taking its place...along with the primal instinct to stay away from me and my kind. _He shouldn't be sobering this quickly!_ My pose had immediately shifted; I was now erect and gliding back to the boy who was fighting the stupor I had placed on him. Before he had had time to realize it, I was hovering over his much smaller frame. "You! You're a monster!" He tried to shout, but the fear and shock reduced his cry to a feeble whimper.

"I am not a monster." I was so close that I could see the fierce green of my eyes reflected in the cerulean of his panicked orbs. "Admittedly I've done a few naughty things in my lifetime- before and after the Change- but I'm far from evil." He was perspiring now, an intoxicating scent of salt and heat. "Now, let me drown your fears and bring your innermost desires to life..." I leaned closer still, until our noses were almost touching, it was as close as I could get without the Haze. "I'll free you from this prison of a life fate has shackled you to, imagine the freedom that I offer." My lips formed a charming smile, warm and inviting. There remained a token of resistance in those deep blue eyes. But I was wearing it thin. "All I ask for in return is a Simple Little Yes..."

"No I-I..." _There. _"...yes. I want to go with you." His expression was simple again, plain, undisturbed euphoria. I tested the strength of my hold on him by placing a pale palm to the warmth of his soft cheek. He leaned into it readily, eyes closing as he breathed in my scent. "Please take me with you." He murmured.

The hold was good, steady like his heart beat. I smiled and leaned forward until our foreheads touched. "If you wish..."

_Ensnaring a human into complete submission was almost as exciting as the Kill itself._

"Roxas."

* * *

><p>* = <strong>Haze<strong> is a sort of spell Vampires (at least in here) must place upon their intended victims in order to be able to touch them, and therefore feast on their precious blood. The stronger the Haze, the harder it is for the human to return to reality. In order for the Haze to be properly placed, the human must give their verbal consent, which is why Axel needed Roxas to say "yes", and why he placed his hand on his cheek. Also, when under its influence, a human is completely enamored with the Vampire that placed it upon them, willing to do anything asked of them.

* * *

><p>This is pretty short, though I'm content with what I wrote. And what I like is that it could be a stand-alone little one-shot (given I stop), though I have bigger plans for this ficlet.<p>

Also; I wrote the first paragraph or two a long while ago and just decided to finish it tonight.

I hope you enjoyed my short amount of writing. (I'm a bit rusty)

**Part II coming up asap.**

-MS


End file.
